


Captain Chaos (TerrorMoo)

by Animator2B



Series: Annie's Drabbles [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Humor, GTA V AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, based on one vid but don't remember which one, brian the coffeeholic, brock is the "bad guy", ev is a destruction gremlin no-one is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Originally written on 12-17-2020Ev asks Brock for a favor. Brock happily does it, excited even to do it even... Then Brian walked into the room.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby
Series: Annie's Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257
Kudos: 5





	Captain Chaos (TerrorMoo)

Brock giggled as he hit a few more buttons on the console. Feeling a rise of euphoria when he heard a missile being fired off in the distance. A dark laugh rumbled in his throat as the screen in front of him lit up. Showing him what the missile was seeing. He leaned forward, pressing a few buttons to direct the missile. A wide smile spreading across his face as he set his sights onto the big airport.

Someone stepped into Brock's peripheral vision, taking a long sip of coffee. They smacked their lips for a few moments, purposely trying to annoy Brock with the sound, "Yer really dedicated to t'is, huh?" The tease came along with a small laugh. A laugh the Brock loved and also dreaded to hear.

It made him break character as he grumpily shouted, "Shut up Brian!" This only made Brian laugh even harder. "Evan asked for a villain and I'm gonna be the best villain ever!"

Brian lifted his cup of coffee back up to his lips as he murmured, "Yer such a fuckin' nerd- and a fuckin' simp!" As he drank some more of the glorious caffeinated drink, Brian’s lips pursed into a small smile as Brock glared at him.

"Well, would you rather me just let Evan run loose? You know how he gets when he's bored." Brock calmly remarked. Squinted as he tried to spot two figures standing in the wide open field. The city of Los Santos had been quiet recently, no big and dangerous baddies for the ragtag gang of heroes to take down. Though calling them heroes was also a bit of an exaggeration. Maybe vigilantes were much more fitting, but Evan wants them to be called heroes. "Plus, it's just for fun! I don't get to play villain that often! Mwhahaha!" Brock's not-so-evil cackle filled the empty submarine.

"I guess yer right. Ev can be more of a menace than any baddie t’at we've faced." Brian shuddered as he remembered the... 'Pier incident.' Oh, the carnage that was left behind. Luckily no-one died, but it hurt some bystanders. "I'm honestly startin' to think that Evan may be the bad guy." He took another long sip, running a few of the past missions through his head.

Brock shrugged, keeping his focus on the task at hand. His eyes narrow and focus on Evan and Nogla standing in the wide open field. He saw Evan eagerly jump off the car he was sitting on top of and dug in the back seat for something. He felt a little push on his shoulder, "What?" Brock absentmindedly said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Would you be mad if-" Brian didn't even finish his sentence. As the devious plan came to his mind, Brian was already reaching for the controls of the missile. Planning on making it fly off into the ocean. Brock had noticed the hand moving towards it and hastily smacked it away. Successfully getting Brian's hand away from the controls, but setting off another chain of events. The missile pointed straight up from the controls being a casualty from Brock's haste, and the cup of coffee was slung across the console. Spilling the dark liquid into the boards and electronics.

It was quiet for a moment as Brian and Brock stared at the ruined controls. "Way to go, Brian-"

"Me?! Yer t'e one that did it!" Brian waved his arms around in defense before sighing and looking back at the mess. "It can't be  _ that _ bad." Brian leaned forward and touched the directional control, immediately pulling back when a spark shot out towards his hand. That disturbed the peace and made the submarine's alarms go off. "Okay! Okay! Maybe not!"

Brock covered his ears from the sound and looked back at the screen. Seeing the missile fly wildly and was now heading towards a building. "No! No! No! BRIAN!" Brock desperately tried to dry up some coffee. Pushing the liquid around and only getting more of the bean water into the systems.

He could hear a distance radio come to life behind him, Nogla's voice asking, "W'at da hell are ye doin'?" But Brock and Brian paid no mind as they tried to gain control back. Frantically stepping over each other in some desperate hope that they could stop the disaster that was about to happen.

"Ow! Fuckin'!" Brian pulled his hand away. Feeling the muscles in his fingers tingle from the little zap of electricity that they had just received. "Fuckin' piece of shite!" He shook his hand.

"Are you okay?!" Brock's haste slowed down as he grabbed Brian's hand without thinking. He wasn't sure how much power was in the controls, and a part of him feared Brian got an electrical burn. He let out a sigh of relief to see that the pale skin was fine.

Brian laughed, "It was just a little shock Brock! It wasn't anyt'ing-" The sound of a distant explosion interrupted Brian. The two locked eyes before slowly turning to the static filled screen. "Did ye- Did it hit t'e buildin'?"

Brock pulled his lips back, making a strange frown, before slowly leaning forward and putting his head on Brian's shoulder. The only voice that answered Brian's question was Evan's coming from the radio, "Holy shit Brock! I didn't expect you to hit a fuckin' building! Holy shit! You went all out on the bad guy stuff!" This only made Brock want to sink further into Brian's shoulder and chest.

Nogla's voice joined along and said something about 'Captain Chaos' or something else. Neither of the submarine's passengers listened as Brian patted Brock's back. "I didn't want to actually  _ be _ the bad guuuy!" Brock mumbled into Brian's shoulder.

"Hey, hey- You're not a bad guy! If anyt'ing- The coffee is the bad guy! It fucked up everyt'ing!"

Brock pulled away, "Yeah... Yeah. I guess you're right- I don't think we had any hopes of getting control back." Brock slowly wiped one of his eyes, clearly trying to stop himself from crying. He took a deep breath before a familiar and sassy gleam returned to his eyes, "And guess who brought the coffee in here- Letting it unfold its plan!"

Brian pulled back in an exaggerated gasp, "No! This can't be! I can't be the bad guy! I can't oppose you!"

"Oh, really-"

"It's be so sad opposing you! It would be so boring defeating you all the time I'd  _ have _ to join the good side to make things fair!" Brian finished with a playful smirk, his eyes narrowing in thought and preparation for Brock's came back.

"Wooow! Look who's talking- I'd kicked your butt any day!"

"No, no, no- For you see, I have a secret weapon!" Before Brock could even ask what that weapon could be, a pair of lips planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ahaha! Now you're defenseless!" Brian laughed as he ran to the exit, stopping for a moment before leaving to say, "Now come on. We should probably head to t'e airport. I'm sure Evan is spreadin' t'e fire rather than stoppin' it." 

Brock stood there dumbfounded. His cheeks burning ferociously, especially the place where Brian's lips were. He places one hand on the spot and realizes that, yes, if Brian truly was a bad guy, it would doom him to fail every time.


End file.
